


just one shots

by ankylo_2367



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: F/M, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I’m Going To Hell And Bianca Is Going To Heaven, M/M, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-19
Updated: 2020-09-19
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:47:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 2,956
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26540884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ankylo_2367/pseuds/ankylo_2367
Summary: guess what all these aretheyre just one shots that i wroteinstead of sleeping
Relationships: Annabeth Chase/Percy Jackson, Nico di Angelo & Will Solace
Comments: 7
Kudos: 3





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> please leave criticism i am begging you. be brutal i dont care i want to improve

Will felt the warmth of the campfire on his face. He watched it flare with every cheer and falter if Dionysus started talking. He felt something fall on his shoulder, but passed it off as someone dropping a marshmallow and possibly the entire stick with it, based on its weight. He yawned, listening to the songs he had grown so used to over time. The evening campfires made camp into a home; without them, it felt more like boot camp than a comforting community.   
He looked across the circle of demigods and noticed someone snickering, pointing next to him. Confused, he looked over and noticed - there, sound asleep with his head resting on Will's shoulder, was Nico. He smirked, remembering when Nico had said, very angrily, "Shut it. I've gone 73 hours without sleep before, what's wrong with one all-nighter?" Yeah. Sure, ghost boy.  
A cheer went up as one of the verses ended, and he absentmindedly pulled Nico's hood up over his head. He felt a cold wind pass over them, and realized the bonfire was over. Will sighed, picking Nico up and immediately getting shocked at how light he was. Nico mumbled something and grabbed Will's jacket. He flushed red, standing up and trying to ignore everyone else staring at him. He pushed through a flood of campers, trying not to step in Pegasus muck or a mud puddle. Yawning, he climbed the steps to the Hades cabin and realized - he had no way to open the door.   
He looked down at the drowsy demigod in his arms. If he woke up, there would be no getting him back to sleep. Will sighed and kicked his leg up, pushing the door handle down with his boot. He stumbled through the door as it flung open and cursed under his breath. He set Nico on one of the beds, pulling the comforter over him. Laughing to himself, he muttered "This kid can sleep through anything once he's out." He crouched next to the bed and kissed Nico on the forehead before standing and walking out the door. Smirking, he whispered "Sleep tight, sunshine." and lightly shut the door.


	2. literally just everyone going buck wild

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this sucks i havent reread pjo or hoo in so long

"Welcome to Camp Half-Blood!" Will walked up to a group of brand new campers, checking his surroundings for chaos. "I know-"

"Why's that kid on fire?" interrupted a boy, pointing into the distance and looking very disturbed. Will looked back and mumbled a curse under his breath. Leo had set himself on fire and was now running around, screaming obnoxiously.

"He does that all the time. Don't worry about it. Leo! Stop!" he yelled. Leo shouted something in response, but it was interrupted by the sound of hooves. Will turned to see Percy sprinting toward them, trailed by a herd of at least fifteen Pegasi. Several of the new kids flinched and one passed out, but Will just sighed and facepalmed. Percy stopped running.

"Hey! One down!" he cheered. Will looked back.

"I'd appreciate it if you didn't give them aneurysms on their first day, Perc."

"Beh. You're no fun. Come on, Blackjack." Percy turned on his heel and performed a running mount on one of the Pegasi, leading the herd to go cause more chaos. Jason walked up. 

"You need some help over here?" he laughed.

"Can you get them to stop trying to kill these kids?"

"Eh. They won't die unless Zeus wants them to. Probably does anyway. Zeus is just a bad person in general-" he stopped and immediately got struck by lightning. Will groaned as one camper fainted and the other three screamed and jumped back.

"Why must you be like this?"

"I have a higher score than Leo and it's all that matters!" Jason shouted, sprinting back to the dining pavilion.

"Okay, so-"

"What'd I miss, idiots?" Nico cut in, shadow traveling two inches from a girl's face. She screamed and fell back, knocking his drink out of his hand.

"Damnit, I paid three dollars for that!"

"Nico. I am going to murder you."

"Do it."

Will threw his head back, heaving a dramatic sigh. He walked to the girl and started helping her up.

"You alright?"

"Are we gonna ignore the other two passed out?" Nico interrupted, chewing on ice.

"If I get interrupted one more time I am going to commit arson."

"Duly noted." Nico walked off, throwing up finger guns. 

Will walked out of the infirmary, rubbing his forehead. He jumped as Nico appeared in front of him.

"For the love of-"

"I wanna spend more time with you. Can we sit together at the campfire?"

"You know, I'd be able to spend time with you if you'd stop giving all the new campers PTSD within the first two minutes of them arriving."

"Aw, come on. Where's your sense of humour?"

"I lost it this morning when I had to carry two kids out on gurneys and set a wrist bone." Will groaned, sitting on a bench for campfire and promptly falling asleep.

He woke with a start, jumping out of his skin when Nico poked him on the neck.

"Why- Oh, yeah. Uh, Chiron, can I say something real quick before this is over?"

"The spotlight is yours."

"Right!" Will stood up and yawned. "So. This is mostly aimed at all the idiots who were in the 'welcoming committee' this morning, but I have to remind everyone. We do not welcome new campers by setting ourselves on fire, causing a stampede, and getting struck by lightning. Not to mention this absolute imbecile next to me who shadow traveled an inch from someone's face. For the love of the gods, guys, two of them passed out and one broke her wrist. Just stop trying to murder them, please and thank you."

He sat down and nearly fell off the bench, passing out again.


	3. leo has michael reeves energy and i will not apologize

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> language warning. not badboyhalo approved

"Hey, Nico, what's a fun way to say 'skin cancer'?"  
"What the hell, Will?"  
"Language."  
"Che diavolo?"  
Will groaned and shoved a handful of chips into his mouth. Nico scooted over and looked at his laptop. He was working on a presentation about skin cancer, for some unknown reason.  
"Mr. D's forcing us to do a presentation on cancer. Why did I choose medical school, again?"  
Leo burst through the door. "Nico! Just the person I wanted to see!"  
Nico glared at him, emotionless.  
"What?"  
"It's me! It's your best buddy Leo! You wanna try out a quirky new invention?"  
"No."  
He grabbed Nico by the arm and started dragging him away. "C'mon! Let's go, let's try a- a fun new invention!"   
Nico groaned as he was dragged into Leo's room and saw a chair with some electronic on it.   
"Finally, I'm getting executed! Spark me up!" He threw himself onto the chair, only for it to tip backwards.   
"WHAT IN THE WORLD-"  
"It's my pneumatic chair! Don't you like it?"  
Will opened the door to see Nico on the floor.  
"What in the name of Zeus is going on in here?"  
"Sit in the chair." Nico responded, standing it up.   
"I'm not down to die in Leo's electric chair."  
"It's pneumatic." Nico sat on the bed.   
"Shut up, you anemic loser."   
Nico threw his hands up in defeat. Leo patted the seat, causing the pistons to make incredibly loud and obnoxious noises.   
"Sit in my chair. Come- Come sit in my chair."  
"I'm not sitting in your chair." he said, before waltzing out of the room and slamming the door.   
"Why did you feel the need to make this?"  
Leo put on a shiteating grin. "I felt like it."


	4. uh bianca gets beheaded lol

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is supposed to be set in the 1500s but it's probably horribly inaccurate  
> major death warning

Bianca Di Angelo attempted to set fire to a guillotine during a public execution. A month later, she was the one lying on the chopping block.  
Nico knew there would be consequences, but he didn't think something as simple as setting a fire could be punishable by death. As he crossed the street that morning, he'd heard hooves approaching. He jumped out of the way in time to not get trampled, and took note that the drafts were hauling prisoners, probably to the guillotine. Drunken and overly excited people swarmed the cart, wanting to get front-row seats to a bloodshow. He went to get back to his task, until he heard a familiar yelp. Nico turned and looked through the rows of prisoners sitting on boards. His eyes widened as they locked onto Bianca.   
She donned her favourite jacket - the brown one that had barely been cleaned, but definitely overworn. Her hair had been crudely chopped off up to her shoulders. By the time he registered what was going on, the crowds had passed far on, but he bolted after them. The cart turned a corner as he reached the back of the swarm, only to be pushed down to the floor by a pissed-off, bloodthirsty citizen. He scrambled to his feet and noted the guillotine ahead. Nico called out her name, to no avail; they had unloaded her, and the crowd was growing obnoxiously loud. Panicked, he looked around desperately for a way to reach the front. A small gap formed in the hordes of people, and he took off running toward it. He pushed bystanders out of his way, jumping up to see that she was already lying on the platform. He got sworn at, scratched, and pushed as he fought his way to the frontlines.  
"Bianca!"  
She looked up, shocked anyone knew her name. As she registered Nico in the crowd through tear-filled eyes, she started to shout something; but the blade fell, and with it, her head.   
Nico stood, ears ringing with the cheers of the crowd and his sister's final cries. As the executioner tossed her bloody head out of the basket, he bolted back through the route he'd taken. He tripped on his own shoe and slammed into a brick wall, before curling up, head in his hands, and began to sob violently. He tried convincing himself she wasn't really dead, it was a stranger, he'd wake up soon enough - but deep down, he knew he could never see his sister again.


	5. let her watch hamilton in peace... please.........

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> gm its midnight EXACTLY and i am so tired rn

"How does a bastard, orphan, son of a whore and a Scotsman—"  
"Who threw popcorn at me?"  
Five seconds into Hamilton, and Annabeth had already started yelling. They were in for a treat this time. Jason snickered from the back of the room and she whipped around so fast you'd think she was a tornado.   
"Can I just-"  
"It wasn't me! It was Leo!"  
She grumbled something and turned around.   
"—grow up to be a hero and a scholar—"  
"Leo, if I get hit by one more piece of food, I'm gonna strangle you."  
"Alright, alright, jeez. Calm down."  
A moment passed, and everyone thought they were going to watch the production peacefully. That is, until Percy fell off the couch and landed in Will's bowl of food.   
"The NUTS-" Will screamed over the noise of the TV. "How did you even-"  
"I don't know!"  
"He tried to flip upside down."  
Percy whipped around and stared at Piper like an injured puppy. "No, I didn't!"  
"Yes, you did, we all saw you." Annabeth pulled him back up and took a deep breath. "Now can we stop acting like kindergarteners and just watch the musical?"  
"Alexander Hamilton. My name is Alexander Hamilton—"  
"Nico, you should've starred in this. You probably knew half of these guys."  
Jason's remark was met with a very loud shush from everyone in the room. Everyone, that is, except for Nico himself.   
"Yeah. I dated Alex, actually, when I was 10."  
Will drew back, seemingly offended. "I thought I was your first boyfriend!"  
"No, I—"  
"How are you a doctor?" Annabeth cut in, mouth full of candy. Will, however, ignored the remark.   
"Why would you lie to me like that?" He sounded like he was on the verge of tears. Percy, on the other hand, sounded like a broken sprinkler as he tried to keep from laughing.   
"Are you stupid? Do you know when they lived versus when I was born?"  
"No!"  
"Two hundred years, Will!"  
"It's not my fault you're older than the earth—"  
"Oh, my gods, would you PLEASE shut it?" Annabeth shouted over everyone's voices, earning a stunned silence.   
"Moved in with a cousin, the cousin committed—"  
"Percy, you're sitting on my-"  
At Piper's comment, Annabeth threw her hands up and walked out of the room.


	6. centaur au i guess lol

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> might make this into a series if i can figure out a plot lmao

WILL POV

I felt my hooves pound imprints into the mud, felt the familiar lightness as I jumped a log. Water soaked into feathering as I splashed through a creek, hearing the others' hoofbeats grow increasingly closer behind me. Running is easy. As a centaur, you know how to do it from day one, and I'd gotten good. When I looked back for a split second I lost my footing, falling with a crash into the bushes. As I struggled to get to my feet, I was struck back down by someone's back hoof.  
"Looks like he's downed to me." I heard one of them speak.  
"Good. If we were able to take down one of their strongest, the Sun Herd won't stick in our territory for much longer," Their lead centaur started. His voice sounded like he ate sandpaper for every meal. "We'd better make our way back."  
"You don't want to make sure?"  
"He took a knife to the hock and a kick to the shoulder, not to mention running six miles. He's down, or he will be soon."  
I stayed silent as I listened for their fading steps. I must have laid there for fifteen minutes, just waiting. When I finally got up, my hock had mostly healed, or at least stopped bleeding. The kick, though.. That would take a minute. As I gained my balance, I checked my bags - a little banged up, but still intact, with all my things in them. Screw them, I thought. It's a classic Lone Herd move, to track down and kill a guy just 'cause he went into their territory. Just because you don't have an alpha doesn't mean you have to take it out on others. An entire roll of bandages spilled out of my saddlebag and into the creek. It's a lovely morning in the Lone Territory. My thoughts were interrupted when I heard a stomach growling, and it sure wasn't mine.   
"Uh.. hello?" I called, reaching for my bags. I don't exactly carry a bow on me when I'm just walking around, so I had to settle for a clutch knife.   
"I'm armed! Show yourself!"  
"Don't attack me, I won't attack you."  
So it's a stallion.   
"Drop the clutch, you sunburnt Pintaloosa."   
"How do I know I can trust you?"  
He walked out, holding a darkly coloured sword. I couldn't tell what it was made of, but I didn't want any part of it. He had a dirty brown jacket on, but no armour. Guess he just carries a whole sword 24/7. I took a glance at his lower half, which was black rabicano - he's extremely skinny, I'd guess part Akhal-Teke, but he was clearly malnourished. His left flank had been torn open and was still bleeding. I dropped the knife and he sheathed his sword.   
"Who are you?" he questioned, hand still on his weapon.   
"William Solace, of Sun Herd."  
"Wow, yeah, that's an Apollo name."  
"I've still got a knife, sass master. Where'd you come from and what happened to your leg?"  
"Nico di Angelo of Soul Herd. I'd say I'm pleased to meet you, but I'm really not."  
"Soul Herd?" He had to be joking with me. Everyone knew the Big Three didn't foal. "That doesn't exist, they're not real. Hades doesn't have kids."  
"Actually, no, we do exist. Big shocker, I know. Say hello to your Clydesdale, Akhal-Teke cross who managed to get all the Akhal genes besides feathering. Now I look like a total freak."  
"Eh. It's not too bad. But seriously, what happened to your leg?"  
He shrugged and put his hands in his pockets, lying down. "May or may not have been ambushed by wolves."  
I sighed and unbuckled my saddle bag, trotting over to him and sitting down.   
"What're you doing? What's in there?" He started to stand up, but I stopped him.   
"Fixing your leg. Sit back down and buckle up, you're gettin' stitches."   
So that whole situation was interesting. I will definitely not be describing it, but there was yelling, cursing and I did get kicked three times. By accident. Probably.

After spending over three hours trying to fix this guy's 11 inch wound (if he hadn't been so dramatic, it could've been done in under 30 minutes, by the way), it was probably about 2:00 PM.   
"And onto the next problem. Why do you look so malnourished?"   
"I just don't eat much. Never being hungry plus a fast metabolism makes for not much weight." He yawned and, while I tried to keep him down, ignored everything I said and got up.  
"Hm." I stood as well, and put my saddlebags back on. They must weigh over fifty pounds by now, judging by the amount of stuff I hoard in there. "How far away are your territories?"  
He shrugged. "We roam. But when I left it was about two hours at a gallop. Which means limping.."  
"Yikes. That is... uh.. almost a day. We'd best get goin', then."  
He looked confused, for some reason. "We? I don't know if it's hit you yet, but you live here and I live a day's walk away."  
"Well, newsflash, deathboy, you can't move faster than a walk and those wolves you mentioned aren't just gonna back off. Not to mention if you died I'd just feel bad."  
He sighed. "C'mon, then, it's this way."


End file.
